The invention relates to a valve device for influencing a fluid supply of fluid-operated loads.
From DE 10 2009 017 877 A1, a valve device is known which comprises a plurality of valve modules lined up in a stacking direction. Each of the valve modules has a plate-shaped passage body with a feed passage recess and/or a vent passage recess, and each comprises four 2/2-way valves, each having a first and a second fluid port. The four 2/2-way valves are interconnected in a full-bridge arrangement. The four 2/2-way valves have an oblong cross-section in a cross-sectional plane parallel to a mounting surface, the main cross-sectional dimension being at least substantially perpendicular to the stacking direction. Furthermore, the main cross-sectional dimensions of the 2/2-way valves of a valve module are oriented coaxially with one another.